


New Toy

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Laura [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the Kink Bingo Fill "Pegging"</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Toy

“Just how adventurous are you?”

John should have known, just by the way she asked the question, that Laura had something new and kinky in mind. She was, by far, the most adventurous partner he’d ever had. Sex with her was never, ever boring. Awkward, painful, embarrassing, yes. Also, erotic, exciting, and always hot. He flashed a cheesy grin at her across the dining table and answered, “How adventurous do you want me to be?”

“I want to be in control.”

“We’ve done that before, I don’t mind,” he shrugged and picked up a carrot, snapping off a bite as he met her eyes, trying to figure out what she was up to.

“We haven’t done this before.” She smiled back at him, the mischievous grin that promised something thrilling if he went along with her. “I did a little shopping when I was back on Earth.”

He waved a carrot at her to prod her into continuing. She smiled and got up from her chair. As she circled the table she leaned over and said, “O eight hundred, my quarters.”

~*~

When he arrived, she was waiting, wearing new lingerie. He nodded in approval as she strutted back and forth to let him take in the view. He reached out and fingered the black lace, only to have her smack his hand away. “No touching. This is for looking only!”

“Awww, c’mon Laura! It’s been two weeks.”

“Missed me, did you?”

“You know I did.” He took a few steps towards her, but she held a hand up and waggled a finger at him as she backed away.

“Looking only! There’s no delicate setting on the Ancient washers.”

He sighed and stopped. “You promised me some adventure.”

“Get undressed.”

As he stripped, she went to her nightstand and opened the drawer. When she turned back towards him, she had a very long purple dildo in one hand and a tube of lubricant in the other. She waggled the toy at him and asked, “Will you let me?”

He smirked. “You’re in control.”

She reached into the drawer and then held up a harness, letting it swing from one finger. “Like this?”

John blinked at her. Then he nodded slowly. The smile that spread across her face was totally worth any discomfort he was in for.

“Hands and knees, on the bed.” He obeyed, moving over when she slapped his thigh and nudged him a little. She knelt behind him and ran a hand over his back and ass. He heard the snap of the lube cap and then felt her fingers moving along his crack. “Tell me if I’m hurting you,” she whispered as her finger slipped inside him. This, they’d done often enough, a finger or two while they were fooling around.

He dropped his head down and moaned as she stroked him with two fingers, then added a third. She chuckled as he grunted and shifted back and asked, “Feel good?”

“Yeah, keep doing tha…”

She’d greased him up enough so that the tip of the latex cock slid in easily. “Okay?”

“Yup, feels more than okay.”

She pushed, and it only started to get a bit uncomfortable when she got past where her fingers had lubed and stretched him earlier. He grunted a little as she met resistance. She slapped his ass and chided, “You can take it, don’t tense up.”

Laura wriggled and pushed until she got the entire length of the dildo inside him and was pressed against him, bent over his back. “Okay?”

“Maybe more lube?” he panted.

“Sure. Uhm… can you reach it?”

He looked back at her and she gave him a crooked grin. He fumbled a hand around until he got the tube and passed it over his shoulder to her. She pulled out slowly and squirted more lube on the latex before she started to push back in. “Better?”

“Oh, yeah, much better.” He pushed back to meet her with a long moan.

“Note to self, more lube next time,” she laughed as she pulled out and shoved back in. It didn’t take long for her to find a rhythm.

“Tell me you want it.”

John wasn’t certain he could form words, but he managed to grunt out, “I want it.”

“You want it harder?”

He did, he really did, the fake cock felt awesome as it moved in and out of him. The fact that it was Laura doing this to him added to the excitement. “Yeah, baby, harder.”

She obliged him, moving faster and slamming into him. She was doing a bit of moaning and whimpering of her own as she dug her fingers into his hips and pulled him back against her.

“Okay, okay, enough!” Laura exclaimed and pulled out suddenly. He gasped at the sudden withdrawal. “On your back!”

He rolled to his back and watched as she struggled with the harness to get it off. He reached up and undid one of the clasps as she undid another. He saw the reason for her moaning, part of the dildo had been pushing into her as she thrust it into him. She tossed the toys aside, straddled his hips, grasped his rock hard and aching cock and sank down onto him in one fast move.

“I’m close,” he warned her as she rode him.

“Me too.”

He slid his hand between them to find her clit, rubbing her as she moved atop him. Soon, she tossed her head back and screamed out her pleasure. He grabbed her hips, holding her as he thrust up into her a few more times before he too climaxed.

She collapsed forward onto him, panting and laughing. When she looked up at him, she was smiling. “That was fun, can we do that again?”

“I sure hope so,” he replied with a smile.

With a mischievous smirk, she reached for the purple dildo. “How about now?”

“You will kill me one day, woman.”

Laura slapped his chest playfully as she sat up. “Nah! I like you too much. I think I’ll keep you a while longer.”


End file.
